Who! (Sasuke and Gaara love story)
by Soleil-Angel
Summary: Mayh , lives with her adoptive father, Kakashi Hatake. He found her a few days after her whole clan was killed and her family tortured and murdered infront of her eyes when she was only 6, ofcourse they didint find her ther they found her on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village all wounded. She dosent smile anymore since that day and no one knows why. The Hokage took pity o
1. Chapter1

Mayh _, lives with her adoptive father, Kakashi Hatake. He found her a few days after her whole clan was killed and her family tortured and murdered infront of her eyes when she was only 6, ofcourse they didint find her ther they found her on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village all wounded. She dosent smile anymore since that day and no one knows why. The Hokage took pity on her and let her live on the village. She was put on team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. What happens when Sasuke starts getting feeling towards her? or does he? and when she meets again a childhood friend? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! This story does not follow the plot and I made my own little story, it was all from my imagination, well some of it. Ex. In this story naruto does not reseave the nine tailed fox until he is 5 months old, yu'll now why if you read on .


	2. Character Info

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b6ecc7dcfa1963519a262970b28060a6"Okai so I decided ima do my first story based on one of my favorite animes...*drum roll* ...Naruto/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c9e7e359046b165c2d8f16784eaa0145"Hope you like it/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7478e966d7156872b2a7d681f24091d8"_/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c40c871eaa796d26e7af01464207b41b"Hai, so i'm going to tell you a bit about myself-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e567a0bc547e90fc893f9384b706ee16"Name: Mayh (not telling my last name...)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1fecd7c2e11174f2861ec95d0a8fc73b"Age: 11/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2a2a4f2879ac38345f4180e01e1d415c"Ninja rank: Captain ANBU(only she knows rest think shes a normal girl)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0bd384ee178614a8e74729352ec02390"Likes: drawning, training, hanging out with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata(not at the same time), cooking/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f2935ec09e0669a1999153d36f86f1cc"Dislikes: people who talk bad about Naruto, fan-girls,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a8e8ea6ca1ba12a9f489e4366db44c5d"Appearance: Like the cover but I always wear a pony tail, red left eye, my bangs cover my right eye( which is actually blue with green spirals) , oh and I usually wear that outfit which consists of a black tank top with little ribbon bows that end before the chest, a black short shorts (don't worry they cover my bum.. pervs), red long socks that have a diamond pattern and an awesome pair of black boots. Don't forget the long black gloves in my hands. (they cover my weird birthmarks)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="65d438e9fbaf6d16ad42aa4f65884d48"Attitude: Strong, playful, witty, outgoing, willful, and also funny./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cd724b96e0583e2b201576f00bc080db"Life story: My parents died so I live with my adoptive father. I used to have a big sister and my mom and dad. They were killed and tortured in front of my own eyes, a day after I became a Captain ANBU, since I was only 6. That bitter memory wont go away. Since then I've lived in the Hidden Leaf Village, and is now my new home, because Kakashi Hatake found me outside the Hidden Leaf village wounded and took me in as his daughter a few days after my clan was attacked and killed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="145e5fc35ea5edb12171e3ae228d993e"_/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9c3cdb7cee55446d8470f2fc87e5276d"The next chapter will be the begging of the story ^_^/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f3a44e31787f9e273f52ad3cb799524d"Hoped you like it :)/div 


	3. The Test

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a11efb3de18462e8f5ebe0b593d62815"Okai so this is the first chap. Hope you like it and/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1ef13560e47197d810d5db9e2d2d80e7"I do not own Naruto I repeat I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Only Mayh and some of the story/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e1b1baa989abfe36ac4e699170831635"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b8277d290e6d92fba648192935843b1a" "C'mon, get up sleepy head" the first thing I heard in the morning, Kakashi./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="14ccb3bf4504206fda504640a5e24ec6"I groan loudly, "five more minutes" Then suddently my pillow is not under my head anymore./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="14b93c31187ee1331eef0809cb0ef934""*hit* Get *hit* Up *hit* Mayh *hit* Did you *hit* Forget *hit* Today *hit* Is *hit* Your *hit* Exam *hithithithithit*" I grabbed the pillow and threw it at his face "Yes, I know im comming!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8b1e2274db2ab4462a4fc07ef3e5f813"He got out of my room and I went to the restroom and did my normal rutine which is: brush my teeth, shower, change, brush my long hair into a pony tail, and eat breakfeast. I finished and before I got to the door "Good luck Mayh" said/yelled Kakashi. I just walked out of the house like nothing. I went walking to the Academy. As I was walking I saw Shikamaru and Hinata walking to the Academy to./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="905099d2666855ac3f0e834a6d198835""Hei" I yelled at them. They stoped and turned around. "Oh, hey Mayh" said Hinata smiling "Hi, Hinata, Hi Shika" I said to them while waving, Shikamaru just stared at me and proceded walking. "so, what are you up to". Shika just ignored me and I continued pouting./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="072f513e1df22734bfa6d682821ef737"Hinata just said "walking to the Academy" and started to laugh of course I didint but I sincerly smiled at her. Since ive known her she, Shika, Naruto and Kiba are the only people I could sincerly smile to. The rest were all my animal friends. As we got there I became to have my usual 'poker face' and Hinata stopped laughing and became shy. We went inside and Kiba was sitting on the back waving at us "Yo, come on!" he yelled. But as usual all the girls were around a certain boy with duckbutt hair, sighted and started to walk toward Kiba and Akamaru. As they walked up to their desks I had to stop at a desk with girls around it./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="744eb58567633ac3528a4357df5c4397"'Stupid emo duckbutt that dosent do anything, stupid fangirls all over stupid duckbutt', I thought as I walked towards my chair that was right next to Sasuke, A.K.A duckbutt. Im pretty much getting good at my job of walking through the girls to get to my desk. I sat down waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up. And the gods answered my prayers (Not the ones I wanted though) but close enough. Iruka-sensei appeared and told everyone to go to their seats. And as instucted they did so./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea5f7e349d046e127561ceff84692607""We will now start the final exam, when your name is called proceed to the testing room" Iruka-sensei said,"the final test would be on... the clone jutsu" I grew bored as he started talking so I looked around and saw Naruto struggling, 'maybe he isint good with this jutsu?', I thought./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a970cff81f5bc78ee96027b917563ba4"They started calling out people and since Kakashi adopted me my last name is Hatake, not that they knew my last name they didint find my on my clans village but outside the outskirts of Konoha a day after the attack. "Mayh Hatake" they said and I stood up and went inside the testing room. I walked up and did the shadow clone jutsu, but I only used less than 1/20 chakra to create 15 shadow clones, because if I didnt they wouldn't be illutions they would be solid clones so I had to use less chakra than anybody. The teachers were amazed that I could make 5 shadow clones a normal genin can only do 3. I lowerd my chakra to make only 2 but somehow thare were 5 so... whatever. "you passed" said Iruka-sensei with a smile in his face. The man next to him had blue/white hair, and was pale, my insticts told me not to trust him, I grabbed a black leaf headband and went out of the testing room, I saw Naruto going inside so I decided to wish him luck "Naruto, good luck" I said with a smile. He looked at me and grinned, and went inside the room./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="071a8e6dde9ded99f4002dffa82179ad"I went to the restroom and saw that no one was there so I put my bangs behind my ear and put my new headband to cover my right eye. It was better since my eye can see through solid things, and it was kinda hard with my bangs.I went outside and noticed Naruto sitting all lonely in a swing, that means he didint pass, aw poor him.I walked over to him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5f66a7c6edb4514db5147f76ab516902""Hey Naruto" I said. He stared at me/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fa9582d3695ecd9f17ae770e3d592dc"'why does she hide her eye' he thought/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d089dd46f6b092fdb3ec7f9d40e22471"Oh yeah I can read minds, also talk to animals, and my eye can copy any jutsus and kekkei genkai just as powerful as the user, or even more. And thn theres MY kenkkei genkai, but I wont tell you just yet./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="336f2e494ccc1b39b6e2eca7b0ea2c7b""Its okai im sure, that yu'll pass" I said "Im sure, so dont worry, K" I said giving him a closed eye smile, and thats sayning something, cause I never smile/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3362ab902d79e5c067aa3d7dc9e3cc69""I'm sorry Naruto gatta go, bye" and then I ran to the house I forgot I was the one that was supposed to make lunch today, since Kakashi is going on a mission and is making me make him food. Ugh Baka! and then I remember what he said 'C'mon Mayh, I promise that when I get back i'll give you double of you'r allowance if you cook for me today and tomorrow' he said it while pouting (he still had his mask on, but I could see it) and that was yesterday he better keep his word./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dc566ed57677af24fb164f2dbc1c48bf"I got home and started making sushi for Kakashi./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="196f7243addeda1c30721b3539be2dee"===================================/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="090f53897a69570358f75a3f124566b5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Did you like!?/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0be8406951cdfda82f00f79328cf4efc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Comment/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7f319b8ccad7e92033b9492ddbc4b522"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Vote/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="add0180387a0985c32471180b375b8d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fan/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4dc4ec7091509ce4cb8d0265922bbe2e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2cd74aee09642d55e8ce5598a2604b63"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Marshmallows!/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f770741e4b85f4cd983a22bf7427e236"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Excuse the randomnes...hehe/span/div 


End file.
